Lissa/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept artwork of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio and Flavia. File:YoungFE13EmmChromLissa.png|Concept artwork of Lissa, Emmeryn, and Chrom in their younger years. She is noted to be four years of age in this sketch. Official Artwork File:Lissa_(FE13_Artwork).png|Lissa's artwork from Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Sumia_Lissa.png|Official artwork featuring Lissa and Sumia. File:Lissa_and_Maribelle_Art.png|Official artwork featuring Lissa and Maribelle embracing. File:Lissa Heroes.png|Artwork of Lissa from Fire Emblem Heroes by Zaza. File:Lissa Fight.png|Artwork of Lissa from Fire Emblem Heroes by Zaza. File:Lissa Skill.png|Artwork of Lissa from Fire Emblem Heroes by Zaza. File:Lissa Damaged.png|Artwork of Lissa from Fire Emblem Heroes by Zaza. Lissa (Winter's Envoy) Heroes.png|Artwork of Lissa from Fire Emblem Heroes by Umiu Geso. Lissa (Winter's Envoy) Fight.png|Artwork of Lissa from Fire Emblem Heroes by Umiu Geso. Lissa (Winter's Envoy) Skill.png|Artwork of Lissa from Fire Emblem Heroes by Umiu Geso. Lissa (Winter's Envoy) Damaged.png|Artwork of Lissa from Fire Emblem Heroes by Umiu Geso. Warriors Lissa OA.png|3D render of Lissa from Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors Sage Lissa.png|Lissa's Sage DLC costume. File:Lissa40haraArt2.png|Artwork of Lissa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. File:Lissa40haraArt.png|Artwork of Lissa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. File:Lissa_Bride_Cipher_Art.png|Artwork of Lissa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Akabane. File:B11-084N_artwork.jpg|Artwork of Lissa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tobi. File:B12-054SR artwork.png|Artwork of Lissa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tetsu Kurosawa. File:B17-022R artwork.png|Artwork of Lissa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Shidzuki. File:B18-055N artwork.png|Artwork of Lissa in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Shidzuki. Trading Cards File:FE0 Lissa2.png|Lissa as a War Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B01-059R+.jpg|Lissa as a War Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Lissa.png|Lissa as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B08-008HN.png|Lissa as a Bride in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B11-084N.png|Lissa as an unaffiliated Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-054SR.png|Lissa as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-054SR+.png|Signed variant of Lissa as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-055N.png|Lissa as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-022R.png|Lissa as a War Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-055N.png|Lissa as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:Chrom_Lissa_intro_1.png|Lissa and Chrom help the Robin upright. File:Chrom_Lissa_intro_2.png|Lissa and Chrom help the Robin upright. File:liz confession.jpg|CG still of Lissa confessing her feelings to the Robin. File:Liz confess2.jpg|Official artwork of Lissa's full-sized confession. Portraits File:Liz Portrait.png|Lissa's portrait in Awakening. File:Lissa Harvest.png|Lissa's unique portrait in the Harvest Scramble DLC chapter, where she is seen wearing a party hat. File:Lissa_Standard.png|Lissa's portrait in Fates. Portrait Lissa Heroes.png|Lissa's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Lissa Winter's Envoy.png|Lissa's Winter's Envoy portrait from Heroes. Lissa Portrait Warriors.png|Lissa's portrait from Warriors. Sprites and Screenshots File:FE13 Cleric (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Cleric in Awakening. File:FE13 War Cleric (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a War Cleric in Awakening. File:FE13 War Cleric (Lissa Harvest).png|Lissa's unique battle model with a party hat during the Harvest Scramble DLC (War Cleric) File:FE13 Sage (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Troubadour (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Troubadour in Awakening. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE13 Pegasus Knight (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Falcon Knight (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Flier (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Dark Flier in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. Warriors Lissa Sprite.gif|Lissa's sprite from Warriors. File:Heroes Lissa Sprite (5*).png|Lissa's sprite as the Sprightly Cleric in Heroes. File:Heroes Lissa Sprite (Christmas).png|Lissa's sprite as Pure Joy in Heroes. File:Warriors Lissa SS.png|Still of Lissa in Warriors. File:Warriors Lissa SS2.png|Still of Lissa in Warriors. File:Warriors Lissa SS3.png|Still of Lissa in Warriors. Miscellaneous File:Lucina_Artwork_Kozaki4.svg|Artwork of Gaius with Lucina, Chrom and Lissa from Yusuke Kozaki's twitter. File:Lissa card 25.jpg|Lissa as a Cleric in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. Category:Character Gallery Page